epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RespectthePixel35/Ben vs Herobrine. Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation Respawned 7.
Hello, once again persons! Today we have famous Minecraft myth, Herobrine, battling famous Majora's Mask myth, BEN, to see who is the better gaming creepypasta. |-| Herobrine= Herobrine is the subject of a community-made "creepy-pasta" (creepy story). He is one of the major community icons of Minecraft. Herobrine has not been present in any version of Minecraft. "Canon" of Herobrine is widely regarded as the first image/story ever posted about Herobrine, as well as the Brocraft stream. Anything posted after these two events are considered as fanmade adaptions/variations. Herobrine is not in Minecraft. There are no references to him at all in the source code, and there is no code to allow for any entity to act like Herobrine. There is no level terrain code to generate redstone torches, 2x2 tunnels or elaborate dungeons with traps. There is no possible way Herobrine can ever exist in any unmodded clients or servers. Any claims that he is in Minecraft are completely false. Any appearances he may have are caused by mods being installed. The Minecraft Wiki and Forums do not partake in any viral Herobrine hoax. Any deletion of Herobrine-related comments or stories are purely because Herobrine does not exist, and the stories are either fictional, with an intent to mislead others, or the result of users playing mods installed on their game without their knowledge. |-| Ben= BEN is the seemingly omnipotent and sadistic entity behind the events of the "Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge" story and possibly the "You Shouldn't Have Done That" website . As unworldly as he is now, it appears he was possibly human at one point; as suggested by Jadusable in TheTruth.rtf, he may have been merely using the name of another Ben for a different reason, causing the name to be erroneously associated with the entity (for the time being, the entity shall be referred to as BEN). The entity initially possessed the Majora's Mask cartridge Jadusable bought from the old man. BEN is capable of possessing electronic devices and was transferred to Jadusable's computer during the video capture for first of the YouTube videos. BEN now appears to have "uploaded" or "propagated" himself online across the internet during the upload of TheTruth.rtf and Free.wmv. Following this, it appeared that BEN was responsible for further uploads on Jadusable's YouTube channel. BEN usually prefers to represent himself as the Elegy of Emptiness from Majora's Mask (game). There seems to be a connection between him and two songs, the Song of Healing seems to make him go crazy and mess things up, and the Reversed Song of Healing seems to make him happy and amuses him. The connection between these two songs could be the key to solving the mystery. The Battle Beat Ben starts at 0:10 BEN Brine, hear the news? You're a mod, come on, check your email, Oh no wait, it's gone, spawned in a new world, of evil. You took the "creepy" out of "creepypasta," now you're simply something I serve, Now you better start to believe your fame isn't something you deserve. Set you on fire, then I get entertained by your pain. Where am I? I'm in the cartridge, no wait, now I'm in the game. With the Song of Unhealing playing while you're being murdured, Careful, watch your step, 'cause now it's "YOURTURN" Herobrine This Elegy is about to be empty when I steal your worthless soul, Getting removed like me, feel the pain of Notch's dead bro, It's a Minecraft night, lookin' dark, better go get some shelter, 24 hours remain, you don't get day four though, what a melter. Now I'm Free, ready for some real Minecraft? Come to battle me here? You Shouldn't Have Done That. You're something pushed to the side, I'm what the whole Minecraft takes up. Can't you see? You're victory's a dream, so why don't you just WAKE UP! BEN You're a joke, you're a meme, it's the End, I'm the Elegy, Read a poem about your defeat, sounds like the Song of Unhealing. Look behind you, you're stuck, and what do you do? You die. Now we must ask, you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?! '''Herobrine You're a lamb, wandering blindly into their inevitable slaughter, BEN. Tiny render distance, you see that this is your end. You drowned, you're not supposed to be here, especially not in your youth. Maybe after a few revelations, you would finally see TheTruth. EPIC *ghost* RAP BATTLES OF PIXELATION!!!!!!!!!! Who won? BEN Herobrine Category:Blog posts